Now Reborn
by Angelic Sword
Summary: I was killed. And, to my surprise, reborn as a pokemon. Now I am on a journey with some of my favorite people in the world, and some enemies. And, as a pokemon, the eternal quest of life continues. Written with permission.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! Finally I can put this story up! This is my first Pokemon fanfic, but not my first fanfic. (I have two other published stories) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. **

**Special thanks to Srgeman, not only for reborn-as-Pokemon, but also for beta-ing this story. **

Chapter 1: What Does Life Mean to Me?

The stars twinkled silently in the beautiful deep blue sky. The full moon illuminated my path, its light being reflected off the sparkling white snow.

I walked through the beautiful scene completely oblivious to it. My big white boots crunched through the snow as I walked glumly home from my lessons. I wore a black sweater with my big marshmallow coat hung over my shoulder, for though there had just been a large snowstorm, the skies were cloudless and it was surprisingly warm for having snow.

The path I was on had no houses, and my home was standing alone covered with snow.

I walked to the edge of the road next to a large pile of snow and lay my big coat flat on it and sat down on it in the soft snow. I crossed my legs and held my head in my hands and silently sobbed.

"What does it mean; life? What does it mean to ME, rather? Life… life is what we make it. Life is how we choose… we did not choose this!!!" My face was cold with tears running down my face. "He-he did not wish to die! I don't understand! Why is he gone?!" My heart broke as I thought of my dead cousin, practically my twin. We were born on the same day: him day and my night.

"Alex…" He died only a few days before, and my parents were attending the funeral in Kanto, where we just moved from to Sinnoh. I was left alone, not going because I thought it would be too hard on me to go, but I simply told my family that I didn't want to miss school. He was killed in a car crash, along with his younger brother. His mother was the only one surviving the collision with a semi-truck.

I held myself and rested my head on my ankles, my dark brown hair wet with tears. After almost ten more minutes of mourning, I found it in myself to get up and walk the rest of the way home.

I took the key from my neck and held it limply by my side, paying more attention to the ground then what was in front of me. I finally looked up after I walked up my steps.

Shock struck me as I noticed the door was slightly open; the window running alongside it broken and shattered, the inside of the home lighted by the row of windows on the west wall of the large living room letting in the moonlight. I held the key defensively in my hand, a sudden rush of energy surging through me due to adrenaline.

I pushed the door open wider, and it squeaked as it went. I took a few steps inside, pausing at the staircase to my left. My eyes flicked everywhere, searching for anything active. I tossed my big coat and my book bag on the largest step at the turn in the stairs, not letting my eyes leave the rest of the large room covered in bulky furniture.

It was then that I said probably the most retarded thing I could have said at the moment. "Hello?" At the sound of my voice came scuffling movement, and my heart skipped a beat. I swallowed hard, slowly walking backwards in the stiffest of movements. Then my eyes caught a glimpse of a metallic surface catching the moonlight.

I could feel myself start to breathe faster, and I tried to calm myself so as to not hypervenalate. I quickly turned and started to run as quickly and quietly as I could in my big boots, which was about a fast walk.

"I don't thinks so." I heard a male voice say from behind me with a slight chuckle in his voice, a loud bang ringing through the silent night right after.

I felt the bullet rip through the flesh on my left shoulder, a choking sound emanating from the back of my throat. My body fell like a rock, my head hitting the ice-covered ground hard, warm blood oozing out of the gash. My ears rang, and I did not hear the movement from behind me. I was pulled upright by my hair, and steel shone before my eyes.

"See this?" He said, showing off a sharp knife. "I don't care who you are, how old you are, or where you come from. NEVER get in my way, ever! Now, you face the consequences."

I felt the cold steel slice through my jugular. I took in a gasping breath, which ended up sounding more like I was choking. My eyes rolled back as my limp body fell to the ground, blood seeping out of my mouth and neck. Then everything went dark as I faintly heard the man retreat.

Then I felt like I was floating. My mind was clouded, and I felt pain in my neck and shoulder, along with an awful taste in my mouth. My eyes were blurred, and I could hardly see a thing.

A bright light suddenly shone before me, and a red and white Pokemon with a blue triangle on her chest appeared before me. I recognized the Pokemon as Latias, my favorite legendary.

The sweet creature smiled warmly at me. "Hello, Brooke." I was silent. "Do you know why you are here?"

"No. I don't even know where 'here' is." I tried to sound respectful.

"You are at the crossroads between life and death."

"Wow, wait a minute. D-Death?" My mind was freaking out, and it showed. She calmly nodded to me, as if waiting for me to say more. "I can't be dead, can I?" I said, talking to myself more than Latias. "I got shot in the shoulder, I can't be dead, people survive from gun-shot wounds all the time!" I was making up lies. "This is just a dream."

"You were shot, but you were also knifed. And, believe it or not, you have died."

"If I'm dead, then shouldn't Giritina be here to send me to the afterlife or something?"

"No. I am here to send you back." Latias was utterly calm; she even looked slightly amused.

"Wh-What?_** Back?**_"

"Your life as a human has ended; therefore a human life is no-longer available to you, but a different one is."

"You mean; I could live again, as a-"

"Yes, as a Pokemon."

"…Why am I being given a second chance? I-"

"You died before it was your time to die, as has happened to many others. Not all are given this special opportunity, but we feel that you should be granted this." It took a moment for this to register in my mind. I didn't know how to respond, so I simply asked the question weighing upon my mind.

"...When will I be...reborn?"

"Now, a few days from the time you died. Your mind has been resting. Good-bye and good-luck, I will see you in the future."

Before I could respond I was engulfed in a brilliant light, then once again my world turned to darkness.

I was covered in a warm, gooey liquid, and incased in something, which was wonderfully warm and comfortable. An abrupt voice from outside somewhere seemed to be calling to me.

"Come on, you can do it, just try a little harder."

Confused, I tried pressing against the encasement's wall, which seemed hard as a rock. I tried pressing harder, and I heard a crack in it. Light came in through the thin surface, and I pressed harder. A chunk fell out of the wall and light poured in, hurting my eyes. I pushed against it with my whole body, and soon enough I fell through the hole. I lay on bundles of towels, and was then covered and rubbed with numerous towels, drying me off.

As I was wrapped in soft blankets, my eyes finally adjusted to the light. For the first time I noticed my furry dark brown muzzle. Upon a little shifting I noticed a big fluffy tail and silver fur around my neck.

"I'm an Eevee?!" I exclaimed in shock as realized that the encounter with Latias was real and I was now Pokemon. I was shiny though, and had dark chocolate brown fur, and silvery-white fur about my neck with sage-green eyes.

The man, who I had finally noticed, looked a little shocked at my sudden outburst of 'vee's. He wore a lab coat over his red shirt, and wore tan-colored pants. Somewhere in my mind rejoiced as I recognized our old family friend, Professor Oak. Another man walked up next to him, older, seemingly, with the top of his head bald and a gray mustache. He carefully set two more eggs to the left of me, both glowing.

"Well, Professor Oak, these two eggs are for the new trainers, the ones specially picked for them." The man said in a rough voice. I noticed how my large ears uncontrollably twitched at every sound.

"Yes, that's right, Walter. Now, would you look at this Eevee? She's absolutely beautiful, but I don't remember seeing her egg the last time I visited this day-care." Oak inquired.

"We found this egg abandoned when Marta went on her walk a few days ago. Looks like she found it just in time too."

"It appears so. What do you plan on doing with the Eevee?"

"After it's off milk, we'll let 'er back into the woods." _Back in the woods? I don't know what to do in the woods as an Eevee!_

"Are you sure she'll be alright afterwards? Eevee is considered an uncommon Pokemon, and with all the trainers along the road she'll be attacked." _Yes, please, help me!_

"Well, if she does get captured by a trainer, she'll be well off now won't she? When are your two new trainers starting?"

"Hmm… Zach Mitchell and Taylor Fares just turned the rightful age of fourteen, and will start their journey two weeks from tomorrow; and if I'm correct then that will be the day after the new Pokemon get off formula, making the timing perfect." I thought about this. Zach and Taylor were both my friends, and if I had stayed in Kanto I would have started a journey with them.

"My timing's horrible…" I mumbled glumly.

Suddenly a paw punched through the front of one of the eggs, then a head followed it. Another paw connected the holes and now a Vulpix body emerged. She tried to step out of her egg, but fell short. She looked behind her to notice that one of her hind legs had punched a hole in the back of the egg and was now stuck. She tugged and pulled but to no avail. She let out a low growl and fired an ember at the side of the egg, turning it to charcoal. With a slight grin she stepped out of the egg and met the awaiting towels.

So Taylor's Pokemon is a Vulpix.

Suddenly I noticed something odd about the Vulpix, but then my mind provided the information I wanted.

Although I had read about it, this was the first time I had seen a newborn Vulpix's single snow-white tail. In my books it said that when Vulpix are born, they have one single snow-white tail. As they get older and their bodies stronger, more tails grow from the one single tail as they can support more weight. I now knew they were absolutely true.

She ignored the blankets, her fire body keeping her warm. Comfortable, she lay down and seemingly dozed off.

Then a paw went through the top of the other egg, then another. They pulled down on the egg, and a blue head popped out of the hole. The Pokemon burst out of the egg using quick-attack and landed easily on the table.

The men stood stunned for a moment, which was my reaction also. They then proceeded in wrapping the Pokemon in towels. He had a blue body and a black chest and feet. Large black antenna-like things hung from the side of his head. I noticed the Pokemon as Riolu.

And Zach's is a Riolu. He's right, perfectly matched for both.

Realizing I was an Eevee gave me many possibilities for evolving. So many possibilities, only one can be chosen, and that one will determine how I live the rest of my Pokemon life.

I thought about how Latias said that I died before my time, giving me the opportunity to become Pokemon. Alex died before his time, as did his younger brother, Nick. Did they get the same chance I did? The thought of their death made me feel suddenly very depressed instead of the surprise I had felt a few moments ago.

The Riolu noticed, his antenna things sticking up and he was faced in my direction. He didn't say anything, which was one of the things I liked about him. If I said one more word, my voice would break and I would start sobbing uncontrollably.

Walter came forward with two pokeballs, which absorbed the Vulpix and Riolu, Marta, his wife, coming in while he did so.

"Well ain't she just the cutest little button you've ever seen?" She said, holding me in her arms. "I'm gonna go in the living room with her now to watch some television." Before Walter could say a word, she scurried out of the hatching room and settled herself on a big blue sofa.

She held me tightly, making me uncomfortable as she pulled at the fur between my ears. The TV flipped on to the news, a woman appearing on the screen. I sighed as I realized I couldn't read the words printed at the bottom of the screen. It made perfect sense, but that didn't mean I liked it any better.

"Today the police are investigating a murder scene in Snowpoint, Sinnoh. A fourteen-year-old girl was found dead outside of her home, first shot in the left shoulder then killed with a knife to the throat. Further investigation shows that the house was robbed while the family was in Kanto, leaving her alone. The family has yet to return to confirm what has been stolen, but we assume from the mess of the house that whatever the thief was looking for was found. On a different note dating shows that she has been dead for two days now, her home out sitting without neighbors." The news lady announced. I sat bewildered at my own death story. Professor Oak walked in as she said the next sentence. "The girl was identified as Brooke Thomas."

Professor Oak gasped in horror upon hearing my name.

"Is something wrong Professor?" Walter asked from behind him.

I knew what was wrong. The Professor and I were very close, and he might not take the news of my death too well. I felt sorry for him, and everyone else I knew who was watching at the moment.

"Brooke Thomas, she's...dead. You remember the girl who would always stop by to help with the Pokemon at my lab, right?"

"Yeah, the one who was just about always at your lab? I remember her. How'd she die, Marta?" From the way he talked he didn't sound very concerned.

"Reports say someone broke into their home. She was killed a few nights ago." She replied with the same sort of voice as her husband.

"Oh... that-that's horrible..." Oak's face went extremely pale, and tears were welling up in his eyes. "I-I think I'll go now. It's getting late." And with that Professor Oak walked out the door with the two pokeballs.

I was then placed in a sort of pen, and I fell asleep using my tail as a blanket.

I woke up the next morning and was fed a bottle of formula milk, which was strange to me, that and not having thumbs. Other than being fed I was ignored. Given the circumstances, I decided to use the next two weeks to learn how to walk. I started by bringing my back legs straight and bracing them, looking like a dog stretching. Then I brought my front legs up, and tried to balance. This didn't work out well, and my legs fell under the weight of my new body. I realized that it wouldn't be as simple as I thought it would be.

When Walter wasn't looking, Marta placed a large red ball in my pen. I found this as an opportunity to exercise, and I used it. I would bat the ball around with my front legs, and when it went out of reach of my short legs I would shuffle myself over and bat it around some more. Eventually hitting the heavy ball was no problem, and feeling successful I tried walking again.

I braced my back legs and straightened my front. Miraculously I rediscovered my balance and was able to stand. I tried taking steps, finding it awkward to move both hind and front legs at once. Soon I was walking perfectly, and started hitting the ball while walking to keep my balance up, then running.

Faster than I realized the two weeks was up, and after a lot of pain my new teeth, along with little fangs, were in.

"Oh! I'm gonna miss you!" Marta told me as Walter was preparing to take me back into the woods.

He drove out of Viridian and stopped at the entrance of the dark woods. He walked into the woods a little, than let me out of the carrier after a little ways in.

Without a word, he turned around and left, and I was left alone.


	2. Chapter 2: The Start of the Journey

**Disclaimer: I don not own Pokemon, and the reborn idea goes to Srgeman.**

**Special thanks to Srgeman for betaing this chapter and story.**

Chapter 2: The Start of the Journey

A young woman by the name of Taylor Fares was walking up the hill to the Pokemon laboratory owned by Professor Oak, her golden hair tossing as the morning breeze shook it slightly. A long pastel green shirt showed under a white jacket that went down just above the bottom of her ribcage, the word 'Pokemon' on the left side of it printed in gold. She wore long blue jeans with brown shoes , and sea-green eyes shone on her tan skin. She glowed excitement, as she was about to start her journey.

A boy at a similar age ran to catch up with her, as he was starting his journey also.

"Taylor! Wait up!" He said, stopping her.

"Hi Zach!" She yelled in response.

Zach Mitchell had sandy, almost brown hair, which hung down in shaggy spikes. He had on a lightweight blue jacket with big black short sleeves with a pointy black collar and a black shirt underneath, with worn blue jeans and black 'skater' shoes.

He finally caught up to her, putting his milky white hands on his knees and panting slightly. He looked up at her and smiled, getting a chuckle in response.

"You know, we could have just come up with a place to meet, instead of you having to run to catch up with me." She pointed out.

"Yeah, but you always forget and never show up when we plan to meet at places, then Brooke, Alex and I would be stuck waiting for an hour for you to show up." He teased.

"If only she hadn't moved… then we could have started our journeys together. Speaking of which, have you heard from her at all? She hasn't talked to me in a little over two weeks, and I'm starting to get worried…" Taylor looked into his deep blue eyes with worry in her's.

"I'm sure her computer's just on the fritz again. That thing has always had problems." He reassured.

"Yeah, that's probably it." Taylor nodded, and smiled brightly at him. "Come on, let's go!" She started running up the hill, gesturing for him to follow, and they took off racing each other.

They laughed as they rung the doorbell to the combination house and lab. Seconds later Professor Oak came to the door.

"Hello, you two! Come in!" He greeted, but his heart wasn't in it. There should have been two more people in the group, it seemed wrong for just Taylor and Zach to stand there before him.

They walked through the building into a room with a Vulpix and a Riolu eating from bowls. As they walked in they looked up at their visitors, a curious expression crossing each of their faces.

"Ah, Taylor, Zach, I would like you to meet your new starter Pokemon, Vulpix and Riolu." Professor Oak gestured to the two Pokemon, who chirped happily in response. "Taylor, yours is the Vulpix, and Zach's is the Riolu." Taylor walked forward introducing herself, then rubbed the three-tailed Vulpix's forehead, getting a slight purr in response.

Zach knelt down to reach eye level with his Riolu. "Hi, I'm Zach, and I'll be your new trainer from now on. But first of all you need a name." He thought for a moment, then face brightened as he came up with something. "Joshua! How do you like that?" He asked the Riolu, who took a second, then nodded in agreement. "Alright then! Joshua, you're now my new partner!" A smile crossed his long muzzle, and again he nodded.

Professor Oak walked in (without them noticing he even left) with two devices in his hands. "Here are your pokedexes, and you're now registered with trainer's licenses. I'll give you five pokeballs each, as a sort of parting gift." He handed Taylor a white pokedex and Zach a black one, and their empty pokeballs. "And here are your Pokemon's pokeballs."

"Thank you Professor." They said in unison.

"Man, if only Brooke was here…" Taylor sighed.

"I… hate to be the barer of bad news…" Oak started, his face turning downcast.

"What do you mean?" A look worry crossed her face again.

He took a deep breath, then started to explain. "About two weeks ago, there was an article on the news about a murder scene in Snowpoint. Police found a fourteen-year-old girl dead from a gunshot wound and a knifing in front of her home…" His voice cracked as he choked out the last sentence. "I'm very sorry, I can only imagine how hard it must be to have lost two of your friends in less than a month…"

Taylor and Zach shared the same expression: shear shock. Their mouths opened, and their eyes were wide with tears welling in them.

"No, this, this can't… that's not possible…! I- there's no way she's dead, it's, it's just… isn't possible…" Taylor sat down on the table, her Vulpix climbing into her lap, nuzzling her with the hope of comforting her. Taylor started stroking her velvet soft fur. "Thank you…" She hesitated for a moment, smiling at how her Pokemon picked up on her distress and tried to help her with it. "Thank you Amber." She didn't object, and was dubbed Amber.

Zach sat down next to her, staring blankly at the floor. "I just- she can't be gone… she just can't…" Joshua placed an arm on his shoulder, getting a thankful look.

Professor Oak decided to impart some wisdom on the sad scene, though he was apart of it, he thought he could help them with their grief. "She will never be gone. For all we know, she's probably with us now, and think about how upset she would be to see you two down like this. Come on, today you start your journey, this is no day for sadness."

Zach looked up, then smiled at Professor Oak. "You're right. Brooke wouldn't want us to be sad and not enjoy our adventure. Really I think she would be downright angry at us if we were sad, right Taylor?"

She looked at him with a solemn face, but gave him a little smile, although she wanted to run away crying at the moment. "Yeah, that's absolutely true. If she saw us now, she would probably smack us upside the heads and ask us what we were thinking. We need to be happy for her, even if it kills us, and it might."

Zach gave her a stern look at her last comment.

"Alright, alright! Come on, we need to leave now if we want to reach Viridian before it gets too dark." Their spirits lifted, they stood up and started for the door.

"That's right, Brooke told me once that when she started her journey she wanted to be the first to get to Viridian. You better hurry!" Oak's spirit was lifted also, and a smile had crossed his wrinkled face.

They raced out the door yelling their good-byes with their Pokemon running after them.

-:-

I stood staring in the direction Walter had left. I was scared. I didn't know how I was supposed to survive in these woods; everything seemed so foreign as a Pokemon. Not to mention there were always tons of trainers in the woods, and not all were trustworthy.

It was silent, and even the smell of fresh leaves didn't help my nerves. I scanned my surroundings, which were all cast in shadow due to the thick trees. Everywhere I looked there was something green, and I sighed in sorrow. As I continued to survey the area, something caught my eye. At the break in the bushes surrounding a large 5-feet diameter tree was something shiny, and I ran over to it for the sake of feeling like I was actually doing something.

As I reached it the ground beneath me gave away, and I stumbled into a hole made around the tree's large roots.

I coughed as dust and dirt were flung into the air. I opened my eyes and scanned the hole, and saw no trace that something had lived there for a long time. It gave me a feeling of comfort; it was just the right size for myself as a little Eevee: about two feet around. It was secluded, and a little sunshine found its way through the small opening.

I sighed as I saw that the shiny item had only been a discarded candy wrapper, and I crawled out of the little burrow. Upon reexamining the bushes, I found that there were almost ripe pecha berries growing plump upon the branches. Some were turning pink, but most were still green.

I bit into one of the ripe berries, and nothing had ever tasted so good. It was bursting with juice, and had the perfect amount of sweetness. I went to bite into another one, but I was stopped by my ears picking up a loud buzzing. Nervous, I looked up into the tree. My eyes widened as I saw Kakuna hanging up in the branches, and Beedrill buzzing around them.

My heart was beating rapidly, and I slowly crept back into my little borrow. I sat in silence, thinking any sound would expose my presence.

For hours the buzzing was insistent, and my stomach yearned for food and water.

Finally there was silence, and I stuck my head out of the hole to see whether it would be safe for me to come out. It had gotten a lot darker, and the sun was setting. The tree had hordes of Beedrill sleeping among the branches. I took a chance and slowly climbed out of the borrow.

To my dismay I tripped out of nervousness, a large twig snapping as I landed, and the buzzing proceeded.

I turned back, but a Beedrill had already blocked the path, and every other path.

"Come on, can't we just get along? What did I ever do to you guys?" They had clustered around me, and I was wondering if I would make it out of there.

"Well, for one you woke us up. And you also trespassed in our home." I heard one of them point out with a hint of pleasure.

They went in for the kill, large needle arms glinting in the disappearing light.

"Ah!!!" I covered my head with my paws as I waited upon impact, which never came.

"Electabuzz, thunderbolt!" Jolts of electricity consumed the Beedrill, and most fell fried to the ground, while others flew away in fright.

A boy with spiked black hair around my 'age' walked forward, kneeling down next to my frightened form. "Now what have we here, hmm?"

I looked up at him, still a little startled. He wore a black T-shirt with a red design going across his chest in a line, and dark faded blue jeans with several holes in them.

"Wow, just my luck; a shiny Eevee! Looks in good shape too. Come on, you're coming with me from now on." He smiled at me, but I could sense its fakeness. But then again, he didn't give me much of a choice, and his Electabuzz looked pretty tough, standing there solemnly with electricity crackling from his body.

I decided to take the chance. I slowly backed away from him, then started to run as fast as I could.

"Wow, hold on! Electabuzz, psychic!" A powerful force stopped me, then started to twist my body in the air. I yelled out in pain, the Electabuzz finally dropping me to the ground.

"Alright!" He took out a pokeball, enlarged it, and tossed it at me.

Being sucked into a pokeball is pure torture, mind you. Your body is compressed, and feels like it's being pulled through the eye of a needle. All the particles in your body are being shrunk down to size, and pulled into a three-inch ball when you're supposed to be at least a foot tall. Why everyone thinks Pokemon like being in a pokeball, I will never know.

Seconds later I was thrown back out, and I didn't know which was worse: being pulled in or spat back out. The devise pulls all your cells back together in seconds flat, making the process even more painful.

I screamed as my body regained itself, which most humans think is a cry of greeting. I began to wonder how many times people misunderstood Pokemon.

"We're heading back to Viridian, I have a package I need to pick up there." He looked down at me with a glare. "Eevee, if you don't keep up, then you don't get fed. Understand?" His voice suddenly turned harsh, and I wondered how this would turn out. I slowly nodded, and he took off running at break-neck speed. Crap.

-:-

It was noon, and Zach and Taylor had settled down for lunch. They sat just off the road, with their Pokemon sitting contently next to them, eating from respective bowls. Zach bit happily into his sandwich, and looked at Taylor. "Hey, thanks for making lunch, this is good."

"It's just a sandwich. What I'm happy about is how Amber likes her food. My mom gave me the recipe for Vulpix Pokemon food this morning, and she knew what Pokemon I would get so she gave me a canister this morning." Taylor smiled at Amber, who was munching happily on a lump of food.

"This beats what we got at the lab! It's soft, not like the clumps of packed sawdust we ate before." Amber stated, getting a nod from Joshua, who was eating some special Pokemon food himself.

"Anything beats that crap." He agreed.

A few minutes later they packed up and started off again, each Pokemon walked at their trainer's side.

"I don't like the thought of putting Pokemon in pokeballs, it just seems cruel." Taylor said as she watched Amber. "I can have a pokeball, but as long as I can I'll keep them out of it."

"I agree, not to mention it's a lot nicer to have them outside with us. Pokeballs are simply to show ownership."

Taylor nodded in response to his answer. "Absolutely."

A boy younger than them ran up to them, a pokeball in his hands. "Hey, you! With the Vulpix! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" He seemed extremely confident, and he stood in front of them tossing his pokeball in his hands with a smirk on his face.

"Wait, you look about ten years old, how do you have a Pokemon?" Zach asked suspiciously.

"My pa gave me one, and he works with the gym leader so there!" He bragged. Snot nosed brat.

"Fine, I accept you're challenge! Just don't cry when you lose!" Taylor yelled, easily losing her temper, like the Vulpix standing by her.

"You'll be the one crying!"

Zach sighed at the retardedness of the little boy.

They opposed each other, Amber standing confidently in front of Taylor.

"Alright, let's see what attacks you have…" She was a little embarrassed that she had yet to check her own Pokemon's attacks, but all that embarrassment fled from her as she saw Amber's attacks. "Holy crap! You know heat wave and-" She quickly shut her mouth as not to reveal the rest of her attacks.

"Heat wave won't help you against my Pokemon!" He flung his pokeball, a large bundle of rock appearing before him. "Feast your eyes upon my Geodude! There's no way you can beat me!"

Taylor and Zach stifled laughs as they realized his reason for fighting Taylor. He couldn't fight worth crap, and had to fight Pokemon at advantages in order to win.

"You can have the first move." Taylor said, still giggling.

"Rocky, you rock slide!" Rocky? What an idiot… Rocky pulled large boulders out of the ground and tossed them up into the air so they would fall on Amber. They broke into large pieces as they started their descent, but Amber didn't seem worried.

"Amber, extrasensory!" A psychic force emanated from Amber, which steered the rocks away from her, falling harmlessly to the middle of the battlefield. Apparently Amber's dad was one smart guy.

"Grrr… Rocky, rock smash!" How ironic, a rock using rock smash. The Geodude was ready to pound on Amber, but was too slow.

"Amber, faint attack!" Amber disappeared right before he was about to strike, and reappeared behind him, slamming into the rock.

"Alright Amber, finish it with energy ball!" A green orb of energy flew out of Amber's mouth and collided with Rocky, dealing incredible damage to the rock/ground type, forcing him to the ground.

"You had a major advantage over me, and then got your butt kicked by a fire type!" Amber mocked. Rocky simply sighed in return.

"Rocky, return!" He was absorbed in a red light, and with a glare the little boy ran off.

"I know you wanted to be a coordinator, but maybe you should consider being a trainer too. That was some pretty good battling, and Amber seems pretty tough." Zach commented; surprise plastered on his face.

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it, but Amber seemed to enjoy the battle though, so we'll just have to wait and see." She was pleased with the turn out of the battle. She started to walk off, Zach still staring at Amber. "Come on Slowpoke!"

He came back to his senses, realizing Taylor was already a good ways down the road. "Would you stop taking off without me!" He yelled, once again chasing after her.

-:-

I had never had to run so far for so long in my life, and the only thing keeping me going was that if I didn't I would have to make up the length anyway, and that if I didn't keep up I wouldn't eat, and I was already hungry.

Electabuzz kept up easily, and my trainer was running swiftly with little sweat. We had finally reached Viridian, but the Pokemon center we were headed to was on the other side of the city.

After a few more minutes we finally slowed down to cool off, and almost ten later we finally reached the Pokemon center.

"Nurse Joy, I was informed I had a package waiting for me here?" For the first time I realized he had never introduced himself, and that I didn't even know the name of my own trainer.

"What's his name?" I asked the Electabuzz cautiously.

"Kyle." He showed no emotion, he simply answered my question. His lack of feeling made me uneasy.

"Yes, I have it right here for you. Is there anything else I can help you with?" She handed him a large package, but with the way he held it, it didn't look very heavy.

"Yes, there is. I would like a room please." I noticed how he didn't ask if she could take his Pokemon. Was he really that cold hearted?

"Of course, here is your key. It's on the second floor last room on the right."

"Thank you."

The room had two sets of bunk beds, a bathroom and a set of French doors leading out to the balcony. Kyle threw his backpack on the top bunk on the left side and sat down on the bottom bunk tearing the paper wrapping off the package. He pulled out two large circular cases and set them next to him, examining a letter that had come with it. He opened the cases, revealing rows of disks known to be TMs.

"Let's see what you can learn. Alright, Eevee, come over here." I noticed how he didn't call me Eevee as a name, rather just as what I was.

He pulled out three disks, an orange, silver and a purple. "Alright, dig, iron tail and shadow ball…" He placed the purple one on my head first, and pressed a little button on it. Suddenly my brain turned to mush. I got the feeling of a migraine combined with the lightheadedness from after you go upside-down for a long time. I became dizzy, and my thought process was off. After what seemed like an hour it stopped, but it was short lived as he placed the other two on one after another. After he took off the last one I thought I would never be able to think straight again.

He did the same to Electabuzz, but he seemed to be fine with the on slot of brain mushing.

The door to our room swung open, and I was surprised and overjoyed at the same time.

Zach and Taylor walked in, a Vulpix and Riolu walking beside them.

I ran over to them, and on my hind legs I started yelling, "Taylor, Zach, you're here! I thought I would never see you again! You have Pokemon! What took you so long?" But of course all they heard was an outburst of my species, and puzzled looks crossed their faces.

"What do you think you're doing? Get out of my room!" Kyle yelled at Zach, having yet to see Taylor from his position.

"Sorry, but there aren't any rooms left in the Pokemon center and this was the only room that had only one person in it." Taylor said, trying to keep calm at his rude statement.

"That's Ok. My name is Kyle." Yup, Taylor had that kind of effect on most guys.

Taylor put her bag on the bottom bunk on the opposite side, and Zach put his backpack on the top.

As soon as she sat down I raced over and jumped in her lap, licking her face because I was so excited. She seemed surprised, yet pleased at the same time.

"Hey, you stupid Eevee!" He grabbed me by my silver fur collar and through me onto the floor and gave my side a hard kick, receiving a loud yelp from me. "Retarded Eevee!"

"How could you?!" Taylor cried, carefully taking me into her arms. He didn't hit me hard enough to break a rib, but I would still receive a large, lump some bruise. She looked anxiously at me, and then scowled at Kyle. "How could you treat a Pokemon like this? They're living creatures you know!"

"Like I care! When a child misbehaves, you punish it. That was simply what I was doing." Kyle looked mad at her for comforting me. "Now give me back my Pokemon." It was more of a threat then a request, and she reluctantly laid me on the bed.

He pulled out small bowls for me and for Electabuzz, and poured some pokechow in them.

I bit into the first piece and gagged. It felt like I was eating packed sawdust, and it tasted that way too. I swallowed hard, realizing that this was the only food I would get.

I ate to fill my stomach, then when everyone was getting ready for bed Kyle shooed me off the bunk, saying that Pokemon sleep on the floor, receiving another scowl from both Taylor and Zach.

While Kyle was in the bathroom, Amber and Joshua came over and introduced themselves.

"Your trainer looks like a real jerk. Oh, by the way, my name's Amber." She looked into my eyes, as if trying to see into my past.

"Hi. My name's Joshua, and yours is?" He asked politely.

"Um, my trainer hasn't given me a name yet…" I didn't know how to respond to the simple question, and Joshua picked up on my obvious discomfort, but before he could say anything Amber spoke up.

"Really? What does he call you then?" Amber seemed confused as to how a trainer could not give their Pokemon a name.

"He calls me Eevee. I've only been his Pokemon for a few hours, but I've already been thrown and kicked. I don't know what I'm going to do…" My choices were limited, and I was wondering why I had been sent back if I was only going to be abused.

Suddenly Kyle walked back out of the bathroom, and we scattered. The lights flicked off, and I curled up into a tight ball.

Finally everyone went to bed. Amber curled up at the foot of Taylor's bed, Joshua leaning against the post. I fell asleep on the floor, finding myself eventually scooting over next to him.

But as everyone drifted off to sleep, one pair of eyes remained open.

An hour or so later, I felt myself being nudged awake. "What do you want?!" I whined.

"Shh, I'm getting you out of here, and away from him."

**Yup, I'm evil. Cliffhanger!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Taken

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, but my computer with the chapter's crashed, and it took a while to get fixed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Reborn as Pokemon goes to Srgeman.**

Chapter 3: Taken

I was carried quietly out of the room and down a long hallway and stairs, stopping at the corner that led into the main lobby area.

Taylor breathed a low sigh and peaked around the corner. Nurse Joy was standing behind the counter, giving a tired yawn. She turned around into another room, and Taylor quietly ran through the lobby, Amber following behind us.

"Excuse me, where do you think you're going?" Nurse Joy said just as we reached the door. She didn't sound very happy.

"I'm, uh… I'm going to train my Eevee! You have to train them at night in order for them to evolve into Umbreon you know." Nice save.

Nurse Joy gave her a suspicious look, but gave in. "Ok, be careful." Taylor gave a nod and went out the door.

She ran through the city, going along the sides of buildings, the sidewalk slightly wet due to a small sprinkle of rain we had had earlier. She finally stopped running, and rested against the side of a building on the inside of a dark alley.

"Hey there pretty lady, what are you doin' out at this time of night?" A masculine voice said. My heart started beating faster, and I could feel Taylor's beating quickly also. "Why not stay awhile?" Amber started growling fiercely at the man, who was only a few feet away, but only a dark figure could be made out in the night.

I jumped out of Taylor's arms, landing unsteadily on my feet, some of the effects of being kicked, and started growling a cute little Eevee growl. At the moment, although how I love Eevee, I wish I were a fiercer Pokemon, maybe a Growlithe.

"Ah, so that's how it's going to be hunh? Well, I was hoping it wouldn't have to resort to this, but…" I could see him reach inside his coat and pull out a gleaming silver object. My death flashed before my eyes, and anger and rage seethed through me. I jumped up, my tail glowing in the dim light, and hit the man's hand, knocking the gun out of his hand, while also crushing the bones in his hand with my iron tail.

He yelled, grabbing his hand. "Ah, son of a-!" My growl turned into a snarl, and I created the largest shadow ball I could create and launched it at him, throwing him to the ground. Amber tossed an ember at him, some of his clothing catching fire. He started to scream, cussing the while.

"Come on, let's go!" Taylor said franticly, running from the alley with Amber and I following close at her heels.

We entered a small park a while later, and we rested on one of the park benches. Taylor crossed her legs on the bench, and Amber jumped into her lap. She started stroking her velvet soft fur, while I sat next to Taylor.

"I wonder what Zach will think when he wakes up…" Taylor thought aloud. "Hehe, he'll probably just wonder what trouble I've gotten into this time." She stared blankly off into the deep blue sky, lost in thought. "You know, things haven't been very good lately. You see, my best friend and her cousin just died, and… and things have been really hard. Alex… Alex would always know what to say to cheer people up: he was so funny. And Brooke…" I flinched upon hearing my name. "Brooke was the type of person you wanted around. She was funny when she needed to be, serious when things got hard. She knew what to do and how to act in a lot of different situations, and was always so helpful…" Tears poured out of her eyes, some landing on Amber. "I just…I just wish they could be here." Her voice cracked, and I sidled up next to her, trying to tell her things would be Ok, and that I was here, and that I wouldn't leave her side. She took us both in her arms, and sobbed. And I remained with her through the night; ever so desperately wishing I could tell her who I was.

-:-

"What the?" Kyle looked over to see Taylor gone: more importantly, that I was gone. "Where the heck did she- ah!" He yelled, anger pouring from him, waking Zach.

"Is something wrong?" Zach asked, hopping out of his bed.

"Yeah, your retarded girlfriend stole my Pokemon!" He stormed out the room, already dressed with Electabuzz following.

"…Okay."

Kyle ran down the stairs, and immediately went to the phone. "Hello? I need the police; I would like to announce a Pokemon theft in Viridian City."

-:-

The sun was peaking out over the mountains, and for the first time I realized we had fallen asleep on the park bench. Taylor and Amber were still asleep, so I nudged Taylor awake with my cold nose. She gave a yawn, and when she saw me she smiled.

"Good morning." She stretched her arms, waking Amber. "Hm?" We could hear police sirens, and they were getting very close. "I wonder what that's all about?" She looked down at me. "Aw, crap!" She said, shaking her head. We were on a bench right near the road, and she hurried to get away from it.

Amber and I jumped off her lap, and she started running to a small bunch of trees. A police motorcycle came down the road, and the trees were still a good fifty yards away.

It started to go past, but it stopped a bit down the road. "Police! I want to talk to you!" Taylor stopped dead in her tracks, knowing if she ran things would only be worse. "Excuse me-" Taylor turned around, and when the officer saw her she gave a low sigh. "Taylor Fares?" Taylor gave a nod, and the officer gave another sigh. "I'm Officer Jenny. I've been informed that you stole an Eevee from a mister Kyle Rogers? He told us what you looked like, so we know it's you."

"I may have taken this Eevee, but only to protect it." Taylor defended.

Officer Jenny sighed again. She must have been in a sighing mood that morning. "Well, we're going to have to take you downtown, you know that right?" Taylor gave a nod in reply. "Well, you're under arrest. Anything you say can and will be used against you. Come with me." She took us downtown, but since we were already downtown it didn't take very long to get to the station.

"May I see your pokedex?" She asked Taylor, who hesitated. "I'm not going to take it, I just need to see something." Taylor handed her the pokedex. She scrolled through it, and she apparently found what she was looking for. "This says you just started your Pokemon journey yesterday, and only have one Pokemon." She seemed surprised, and gave the pokedex back to Taylor. "Were you traveling with anyone else?"

"Yes, I was. Zach Mitchell. He's probably still at the Pokemon center. I kind of left without telling anyone." Officer Jenny nodded, and went to the phone.

"Hello? Is there a Zach Mitchell staying there? Yes, could you tell him to come down to the police station as soon as possible? Thanks." She hung up the phone, and left the small room, which locked from the outside. What was surprising is that she didn't take me away from Taylor.

Taylor put her elbows on the table, and held her head in her hands, closing her eyes and thinking.

"This has been pretty crazy, but fun at the same time." Amber told me.

"I get the crazy part, but fun? You think your trainer being put in jail is FUN?" I asked, shocked.

"Not really, but it's just exciting. By the way, what was with you last night with that man? I don't think I've ever seen someone get so mad before. I mean, he was threatening to do some pretty horrible stuff, but you seemed ready to kill him." Amber commented. Apparently she had picked up on my obvious rage last night.

"I don't like people like that… he deserved to die for the things he was about to do, and probably has done to others. Besides, he was about to hurt Taylor and us. I wasn't about to let that happen." It was kind of true, but not the main reason I attacked him. I think she knew, but didn't press further. "By the way have we met before at the day-care? I know it might have been only briefly, but do you remember me? I think Joshua was there too." I said, skillfully changing the subject.

"That was you? Hunh. I guess we were born together… cool." She said, slightly surprised.

Just then Zach walked into the door, standing with a disappointed look on his face. "Now what? You STOLE the Eevee? Taylor… why?"

"You know exactly why. If I hadn't done anything, then he would continue to abuse his Pokemon, and possibly kill them!" She seemed upset that he wouldn't understand.

"I know, but you could have just gone to the police and-"

"And what? What could the police do? They wouldn't do anything; they DON'T do anything! So many people and Pokemon are abused, yet the cases go to the bottom of the pile! They don't do anything!"

"Taylor, I know-"

"You know that my older sister died because her husband abused her! And she went to the police, and they didn't do anything! They didn't do ANYTHING." Taylor cried, tears dripping from her eyes.

I remembered the wedding. Taylor's sister, Amanda, who was in her early twenties, was having a wedding, and I went to keep Taylor company. I remembered the groom. He had this look in his eye that scared me to my core, I didn't know what it was but it made me want to hide in my room. I few years later, a year after she had had her first baby, Amanda and her child were found dead in their apartment, the baby smothered and Amanda found cut and stabbed in many areas with a kitchen knife.

The husband went to jail, but only after Amanda's death did I learn that Amanda and their family had gone to the police many times, only to be rejected again and again.

"Taylor…" He went to her, and comforted her the best he could. After a few minutes after Taylor had stopped sobbing, Officer Jenny came back into the room.

"Mister Rogers would like to speak to you." Kyle came in the room, an evil grin on his face.

"Well, hello little thief." He said.

"Jerk…" Taylor spat.

"Humph. I have an offer for you. I will drop all the charges, if you battle me, and win. If you lose, you go to jail, and I get your Vulpix. Deal?" He had a wicked look on his face. I growled at him, and he gave me a whack on the head. "Shut up stupid Eevee. Do we have a deal?"

"How about if I win, I also get your Eevee?" Taylor countered.

"And I fight with her, my Riolu and her Vulpix against your Electabuzz?" Zach said.

"You two drive a hard bargain. Fine, I have no intention of losing, so if I win, I get your Vulpix and you go to jail, and if you win you get my Eevee and I drop all the charges. Deal." They shook hands, and he walked out of the room. He gave Taylor permission to leave the station for a while, and we moved out into an empty lot by the station.

"Take the first move; it's the only one you'll get." Kyle taunted.

"Amber, confuse ray!" A bright light consumed Electabuzz, but he only looked slightly dazed compared to his normal state. The brain-dead Pokemon slammed his fist into his forehead, causing him to fall backward.

"Joshua, use blaze kick!" Electabuzz was still lying on the ground, and Joshua ran forward, his leg catching fire as he ran. He jumped up and slammed his foot into Electabuzz's stomach. Electabuzz growled, and grabbed Joshua in his fist at Kyle's orders, glowing as he readied his focus punch. "Endure!"

"Joshua!" Amber yelled anxiously as he was slammed into the ground.

"Amber! Heat wave!" Flames billowed out of Amber's mouth, licking around her chin. A massive burst of heat poured out of her, launching in an almost fiery stream at Electabuzz, crashing into his chest.

Joshua was released from Electabuzz's grip while Electabuzz was pushed back onto the ground. Joshua slowly stood up, while Amber ran after Electabuzz, having been ordered a faint attack.

The Electabuzz stood up, and went to use a thunder punch on the approaching Amber. Just as he was about to make contact Amber disappeared, and slammed into Electabuzz from behind.

"Gah! I've had just about enough of this. Electabuzz, use thunderbolt on the field!" He smirked as electricity started flowing between Electabuzz's antennae.

"Crap!" Taylor and Zach yelled at the same time, beads of sweat forming on their foreheads.

"Joshua, use endure!" Zach yelled, knowing it would be the only way Joshua had a chance of surviving the attack.

Taylor, without an attack to avoid it, was desperate. "Amber, extrasensory!" But while Amber focused to prepare the attack, Electabuzz fired.

Bolts of electricity flied across the field, almost hitting Zach and Taylor. They shot around like gun shots, and one shot Amber in the chest, flipping her backwards and hard onto the ground hard, the quick burst of electricity causing burns to appear on her fur.

"Alright, it's time I did something! Joshua, sky uppercut, and follow up with blaze kick!" Joshua lifted himself up, and with amazing speed he appeared before Electabuzz, and glowing he pounded his small fist into Electabuzz, hitting along his chest and bashing him in the chin, and as soon as he finished his attack his feet blazed and thrust them into the Electabuzz.

Electabuzz hit the ground with a hard thud, hesitating as he slowly lifted his head.

"Amber, heat wave." Taylor said calmly. Amber was standing in front of Electabuzz with a smirk on her face, and flames appeared around her mouth. She snarled, and with a quick movement released the powerful attack in a concentrated stream at him, engulfing his entire body.

He let out a groan, angering Kyle. "Electabuzz! Stand!" He ordered. With difficulty he stood, and his face reflected the anger of his trainer. "Now, psychic." In his anger he went for Amber. He lifted her off the ground and started to twist her body, like he had done with me, except with much more vigor.

"Ahhh!!!" She cried out. Joshua ran forward on his own accord, kicking with multiple blaze kicks. Electabuzz dropped her as his knees buckled at Joshua's hits to his legs. He fell down on all fours, and Joshua stood before him, Zach with a look of pleasure on his face, as his Pokemon knew what to do even if he did not.

"Joshua, finish it with sky uppercut!" Joshua didn't need to be told twice, and smashed Electabuzz's face in. He landed on his back with a hard thud, and Amber looked thankfully at Joshua, who continued to watch Electabuzz with triumphance showing on his face.

"Electabuzz, stand… NOW." Kyle growled. Electabuzz gave a groan in reply, angering Kyle even more.

"It looks like we won." Taylor said, a look similar to Joshua's on her face. Amber gave a sigh of victory as she looked at the still form of Electabuzz.

Suddenly Amber felt much stronger, and with a burst of energy she gave a little leap forward.

"Quick attack." Joshua said, giving her a smile. She smiled back, a new feeling of power surging through her, and I noticed she had four tails now.

Joshua felt the same sudden energy, and as if a twitch he jabbed with his palms out, a faint red aura emanating from them. Force palm.

"Alright, we won the battle, and the bet. Now, hand over the pokeball, and Eevee." Zach said, slight anger in his voice as he remembered exactly why they were battling.

Kyle absorbed Electabuzz. "Right, sure. You know, the funny thing about this is that I don't have to keep my end of the bargain. I might not get your Vulpix, but you still go to jail, and I still have the Eevee. Trust is a funny thing hunh?"

I had been standing behind him throughout the battle, and he grabbed me by the tuft of fur on the back of my neck, once again bringing back some unpleasant memories of my death.

I growled deeply, and a shadow ball formed from my mouth, and I shot it with as much force as I could at him, his grip on me loosening and he dropped me, landing on my feet. My tail glowed white, and I smashed my tail into his hip.

"Ah!" He yelled, doubling over.

A pokeball fell from his waist, and knowing it was mine, (Electabuzz's had a thunder symbol engraved on the top) I crushed it with an iron tail.

"What the? Freakin' Eevee!" He went to hit me, but I quickly fired a shadow ball in his face and retreated. I went to Taylor's side, giving a smile to everyone on that side.

Officer Jenny walked out of the station, having been informed Taylor was only to be let out for around five minutes.

"What's going on here?" She asked, seeing Kyle kneeling on the ground, clutching his side.

"Officer Jenny we would like to inform you that we have found that this Eevee never even belonged to Kyle Rogers, and that this Eevee is wild and has no trainer." Zach said, taking advantage of the situation with a smile on his face.

"Is that so? Could I see someone's pokedex?" Jenny asked.

Taylor handed her her pokedex, and she aimed it at me.

"Well I'll be darned, this Eevee is wild!" She glared at Kyle, who started to get nervous.

"Well, you see-" He took off running.

"Go, Growlithe! Catch him!" A Growlithe emerged from a pokeball, and with a look of joy quickly caught Kyle. Officer Jenny clamped handcuffs on his wrists, and took him to the station, Growlithe keeping him in his place.

"Wow, good job. That was really smart, thanks. We better get to the Pokemon center though, our Pokemon really seem beat up, Joshua especially." Taylor said.

Zach nodded, and we ran to the Pokemon center, and I followed close behind, glad to be free from evil incarnate.

-:-

"You need a name." Taylor told me that night. Amber and Joshua had been resting in the center most of the day, but now we were sitting in our room, Amber laying at the foot of the bed Taylor was sitting on, Joshua practicing force palms at the foot of the other set of bunks, and Zach was sitting next to Taylor.

I looked up curiously at Taylor from where I was laying on the floor. I had never thought about it, but for the first time I realized that I wouldn't be able to keep my old name. I had always thought my name was dull and boring, but now I missed it.

"How about… Jasmine?" Jasmine? I don't think so. I shook my head with vigor, and she furrowed her brow in thought.

"Umm… how about… Kirin?"

Kirin? "Kirin." I said. I liked the sound of it, and I gave Taylor a happy nod.

"Ok! Kirin it is! Nice to have you Kirin!" Technically I wasn't Taylor's Pokemon yet. I had yet to be given a pokeball, and though I hated them so I knew they were necessary to prevent me from being captured by another trainer.

"Vee!" I said, running over to her open bag.

"Wait, what are you-" I emerged with a pokeball, a small moon and star symbol engraved in the top. She took it from me, and looked confused as she saw the engraving. "Hello, where did you come from?" She examined the pokeball, wondering why she had the strange pokeball. "Professor Oak…" She shook her head in amusement, realizing Professor Oak had purposely put the special pokeball in with the normal ones. "Well, I guess this is as good as a reason to use it, hunh?"

She held it out before me, letting me be the one to open the pokeball. I looked at her and gave her a little smile, then tapped the button in the center of the pokeball, and I was consumed. I felt horrible, but I knew that it was necessary. After ten seconds of the torture I was let out again, shaking myself in an attempt to help free myself.

"Well, I guess it's about time to go to bed hunh?" She said, a feeling of satisfaction flowing over everyone.

"Yeah, I guess so." Zach replied with a small yawn, and climbed up into his bed. Joshua stopped and ran over to the ladder, jumping up from rung to rung with short little quick attacks to get to the bunk. I had to admit, he was dedicated.

Taylor carefully lifted me up on the bed, and I curled up into a ball in the corner of the bed closest to the wall. I gave a sigh of contentment, and Taylor ruffled the fur on my head. One by one, we all drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Yay!**


	4. Chapter 4: Viridian Forest

**A/N: Alright, I've FINALLY got this chapter finished.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, and reborn goes to Srgeman.**

**Special thanks to Srgeman for betaing this chapter.**

Chapter 4: Viridian Forest

"Ahhh!!! I hate this stupid FOREST!!!" Taylor screamed. We had been traveling in circles all morning, and Taylor was getting more and more frustrated.

Zach let out a low sigh, trying to be patient with being lost, unlike Taylor. "You know, your complaining isn't going to help us find the way out of here…" he said, trying to be cautious.

"Ah! But there's no point to this forest! We haven't seen a single Pokemon all morning and we're lost!!! What else could go wrong?!"

As if on cue my large ears picked up some flapping close by. I looked around and saw a huge flock of Spearow, led by a Fearow, coming this way, having heard Taylor's outburst. "Crap, I hate that saying…!" I ran over to Zach and Taylor, their Pokemon at their feet, Amber having the same look on her face as her trainer. "Hey!" I called to them, trying to get their attention. "Come on! There's Spearow over there, come on!" I pulled at Zach's pant leg, panicking to get him to go in the other direction.

"Hunh? Hey, Kirin! Knock it off! What's wrong with you?" He scolded. As the Spearow got closer, he finally heard what was coming. He looked over, and saw the flock. "Crap! RUN!!!" He took off running with Joshua and me at his heels.

Taylor got a quizzical look, turned around, and finally understood why we were running, soon following.

Getting caught up in the escape was a nearby Pidgey, soon joining us as we fled through the forest.

"What are you idiots?! You can't run through a forest screaming!" She told us as she flew above us.

"Well it's not like we **wanted **this!" I yelled back.

"Ah! I hate this forest!" Taylor said once again.

"Shut up! We have to do something, they're gaining on us!" Zach angrily called back.

"What can we- oh I know! Amber, launch an ember at them to scare them off!" Amber flipped around and spread an ember over the flock, but most were able to avoid the fire, only speeding their pursuit.

Joshua continued running, feeling useless in this situation, wishing that he were stronger.

"You have to use something more powerful! You're only making them angrier!" Zach's breathing was getting heavy, the words quick and labored.

"Grrr… Amber, heat wave!" Amber was careful with her fire, launching the powerful fiery stream through the center at an upward angle.

A large number of Spearow fell onto the forest floor, but the others continued their chase.

"Will these guys ever give up?" Amber said annoyed as she caught up with us.

"I don't know but this is getting ridiculous." Joshua stated, trying to hold a cool tone.

"No kidding." I said. I turned around and launched a few shadow balls, trying to distract them, only to remember that the ghost-type move wouldn't affect them.

Suddenly a lightning bolt shot out from somewhere behind the trees, the electricity spreading amongst the Spearow, consuming the whole group along with their Fearow leader. The last of the flock fell and retreated, but not without the Fearow giving us a look of warning, but they finally left us alone.

"Phew… that was close." Taylor breathed.

"Ya…" Zach sighed. "I wonder where that bolt came from though. Out of nowhere the Spearow were hit with electricity, driving them off. I wonder…" He moved to the direction the electricity had come from and moved through the trees. He thought he saw a spark now and then, but it came and went so quickly he wasn't quite sure. "Hmm…" He came back to where we were waiting with a dull look on his face. "I couldn't find the Pokemon… I guess we should just keep going, in any direction EXCEPT that way." He pointed to where the Spearow had come from.

"Good call!" Taylor said, nodding her head.

"Humph!" I looked up and saw the Pidgey with a look of disgust on her face.

I growled. "What? They were Spearow! Angry Spearow none the less! The smartest thing we could have done was run from them! And YOU ran too! What, you think there was something better we could have done?!" I asked angrily.

She rolled her eyes. "You could have at least tried to do something more efficient. I mean, FIRE?! In a forest?! Yeah, you guys are smart!"

"Hey! We were very careful with the way we used that fire! And it worked… kind of, but it still drove some of them off!" I said, feeling that I had to defend our group.

Sometime during our argument Amber had wondered over, and when I finally noticed her she had a confused expression on her face. "What are we arguing about again? And who is this?"

I had to blink a couple times before I could answer. "Um… we're talking about the best way to ward off Spearow."

"Interesting. Have you come to a conclusion?" She looked interested in whatever we had to say, or maybe she was just bored.

"Um… that would be…" I hesitated, trying to find the suitable answer, which we had not yet come upon.

"Electricity, of course." The Pidgey fluttered down from the branch she was previously on; unaware she had caught the two trainers' attention. "Like with what just happened."

"Ok." Amber replied plainly.

Suddenly the Pidgey was sucked into the red beam of a pokeball, having taken no notice to the trainers around her. After only a few seconds she popped back out, ruffling her feathers.

"Yeah, I don't think so. There's no way I'm traveling with these retarded losers." She huffed, glaring at the pokeball.

"Why, you…!" I growled.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of it." Joshua said calmly, feeling the need to redeem himself.

"Haha! You guys are worse than I thought! A fighting type versus a flying type? Wow!" She scoffed at us.

"Don't underestimate me. Now, if you're so sure of yourself, why not stay a while and have ourselves a battle?" Joshua was confident, ready to fight. I was glad that he was about to put the bird in her place.

"Ha! Fine! This will be quick!"

I growled. _Arrogant little…_

She flew off a little, allowing some space between them for the battle.

"I'm waiting!" She taunted. We rolled out eyes, as Joshua took a few careful steps forward. Then he sprung forward, jabbing at her with force-palms at Zach's directions. She avoided as many as she could, hovering over the ground and swiftly moving to avoid Joshua's attack, pecking him all the while. Finally after getting a moment she blew him back with a gust, pushing him down the path, snickering as she did so.

Joshua recovered quickly, startling the Pidgey with his sudden burst of speed and determination. She quickly hopped back, hoping to avoid his rush of force palms.

She slowed for an instant; finally giving Joshua the chance to hit her in the stomach, knocking her to the ground. She tried to stand back up, but fell as soon as she tried, she fell, her wings sprawling out on the ground. "Shoot!" She grumbled. With paralysis in effect, she wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon, and also making her much easier to catch.

"Alright! Joshua, use a sky-uppercut!" The attack made contact, inflicting enough damage to keep her weakened but not enough to make her completely faint.

Zach threw another pokeball, the paralyzed Pidgey being absorbed a second time. The pokeball made one weak little shake, then clicked to confirm the capture, and Zach picked it up with a smile. "Gotcha." Immediately he released her, and sprayed a paralyze heal in her mouth, relaxing her from his stiff state.

She looked from Zach to us. "Dang it all…"

"Good job Zach! You just caught your first Pokemon!" Taylor congratulated.

Zach smiled. "Yep. Hmm… now what to name you?" He said, crouching down next to his new Pokemon.

"How about Misfortune…?" She mumbled.

He snapped his fingers. "Got it! Pennie!"

"Pennie? What type of name is that?!"

"It's Latin for feather." I answered, though knowing he would have spelled it differently. I was happy to know Zach still remembered what he learned in that class.

Then I realized the looks I was getting. "What?!" I asked nervously.

"Oh nothing it's just a _little_ weird how you know that." Amber claimed.

"Stop. We need not know how she obtained the knowledge; it doesn't matter." Joshua said, letting the untold knowledge slide, feeling content now that he had won the battle.

I silently thanked him, the skeptical looks ceasing.

I then looked at him, and a thought occurred to me. _…Could he, somehow, know??_

-:-

We continued throughout the forest, finally finding a promising path. Every once in a while there would be a flash of light, and none of us could find the source. Eventually it became too dark to continue, so we found a small area along near the path to stay in for the night.

"Well, today's been a long, eventless day in this forest…" Taylor said in a dull tone.

"Not completely, I caught a Pokemon, and we did get chased by those Spearow." Zach answered with slight cheer in his voice.

"Uhg! Did you have to bring that up again? I was trying to forget about it!" She groaned. He laughed, which landed him with a smack on his head.

"What?!" He teased. She sighed and shook her head.

I paid little attention, instead listening to the sounds of the forest. It was peaceful, here. The Pokemon of the forest chirped and made music in the night, working together to make it a beautiful place.

"So what're everyone's names?" Pennie asked with almost a groan. She had been avoiding us as best as possible all day, but now she simply sounded too bored to care anymore.

Amber was lying extremely close to the fire, while Joshua was sitting next to me, sitting there with a thoughtful look on his face. We all turned, never before having thought of giving our names.

"Um, I'm Amber." She sounded sort of confused.

"I am Joshua." He said plainly.

"And I'm Br- I mean Kirin." I tried to cover my mistake as best as possible, even though knowing it was rather innocent. I continued as though nothing had happened. "Your trainer is Zach, while the girl traveling with him is Taylor, my and Amber's trainer."

"Hey. So are they good trainers?" Pennie inquired. She looked almost forced to ask.

"So far, yes." Joshua and Amber answered, I trying to keep my mouth shut as best as possible.

"Um, ok then. Anything else I should know?" She sounded disbelieving.

We looked at Amber, who by now was IN the fire. "What?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow, and she shrugged her shoulders. "…Well, don't worry about being in good hands, these two are pretty good trainers in my opinion. They feed us well and take care of us, and have good battle sense. Granted, their sense of direction is a little off, but they are kind, good people, well, that we know of." She answered with honesty.

"They are." They looked at me, surprised with the sureness in my voice. "Uh, never mind. They are so far anyways." I sighed. _Man, I really need to be more subtle…_ I thought to myself. So far I was failing in my attempt to stay quiet.

"Ok. Not sure if I believe you in some of those aspects but anyways…" She paused for a moment, ruffling her feathers. "Well, it's been a long day; I'm going to get some rest." Pennie walked away, finding herself a cozy place above the fire in a tree, and closed her eyes. Joshua sighed, though soon found a spot next to a nearby tree to sleep, while Amber slept where she was, the flames from the fire licking over her back. I moved closer to the fire, and gladly fell asleep.

-:-

"Hello again!" A voice chirped.

I shook myself from my daze, blinking. "Again?" The voice was unfamiliar to me. As my eyes adjusted I looked around. I was in a sea of black, I realized, and nothing was visible. …and for some reason, I felt intrigued by this new voice. What would it have in store?

"Yes, again!" A pink cat-like creature appeared before me. I had only seen him in books, but I still recognized him. _Mew._

I looked at him confused. "Um… no... Not again. We've never met."

He laughed, holding his stomach with his little paws as he twirled in the air. "Silly! We met when you died! Don't you remember?" He acted as though everything was so obvious.

I shook my head, wondering what this quite-possibly crazed Mew was talking about. "No... Latias met me when I... when I died." I shuddered a bit at the memory. Must he bring it up so casually?

He laughed again; the high-pitched noise was already starting to annoy me.

"Oops! That was me! I transformed into Latias, thinking it would make you more comfortable!"

"Ok then... why are you here again? I thought I had already gone through this…" I gave him a very questioning look.

"I'm here to make a deal with you! You are now Pokemon, so you can only speak poke-speech." I gave him a 'no duh' look. "So, I figured I would make this deal with you so you could speak with humans!" Now I was interested.

"Really?! How?!" I was suddenly excited.

Mew looked amused with my reaction. "All you have to do is find out why you were killed!" I stared at him with a blank expression on my face.

"Great. But wasn't I killed just because there was a guy in my home who didn't want any witnesses?" The way he said it… it showed that there was a bigger picture.

Mew looked at me, serious now. "Don't be naive. Find out why you died. Then I will let you communicate with people. Goodbye, and good-luck!" I was engulfed in a bright light, and suddenly I was back by the campfire. I looked around, bewildered. _What just happened?_

I was suddenly startled, having heard the sound of the leaves on the forest floor rustling, proposing movement. Everyone was asleep, the small flames of the fire creating a halo of light.

I was about to go back to sleep when movement around our camp caught my eye. I stayed still, seeing a Pokemon nearby. As my eyes adjusted to the dim light, I saw that the Pokemon was a female Pikachu. She was standing above Taylor, looking down at her with a look a distress on her face, maybe even a little sorrowful.

"What are you-?" I whispered suspiciously, standing a little.

She looked at me, surprised.

Suddenly a vision filled me. A dark-haired woman lay in the fetal position on the floor in a pool of blood, un-moving. A shadow loomed over her, but only the shadow could be seen.

The vision ended, and we looked at each other in shock. We stood stunned for a moment, and I wasn't exactly sure of what had just happened.

Without any prior notice she bolted, running into the trees. I was about to yell to her when I remembered my companions. I sighed, having hoped for some answers.

I lay back down, frustrated with what had just happened, and stared off in the direction she had left. I closed my eyes, and even through all the thoughts in my head I somehow found sleep...


End file.
